Fabric treating systems can be used to treat, wash, and/or refresh various fabrics. These fabric treating systems can generally be split into two categories: steam generating systems, and fluid dispensing systems that wet the fabrics with water, chemical solutions, or combinations thereof. Systems of both categories can wet or moisten the fabric with steam or a fluid and then subject the wetted or moistened fabric to heat and/or circulating air to allow the fabric to be dried, thereby treating, washing, and/or refreshing the fabric. There remains a need for fabric treatment systems that are time efficient, consume less space, and are user friendly. As such, it would be advantageous to further develop this technology.